Stories From The Past
by Enma Marius
Summary: Reborn receives the diary of one of the wives of the First Vongola after the Ninth tried giving it to Xanxus. He gives it to Tsuna but when he and the gang reads it they end up acting it out! What would happen if Reborn gets TOO into the story and started directing a play? Warning: OCs Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Warning/s: GiottoxOC and pretty ridiculous stuff. OOC-ness**

* * *

"Here you have this Tsuna," Reborn stated as he handed the boy an old worn out book that looked like a diary.

"Who's is this?" Tsuna asked as he held the old diary in his hands.

"That is the journal of Cecile Carlo, the wife of one of the guardians," Reborn replied, "Cecile was a doctor but she loved writing. For some reason she wrote about Primo and the others. It has no valuable classified information so the Ninth wanted to give it away."

"Uwaa... I want to read it Tsuna-san!" Haru said with delight.

"Sounds interesting!" Kyoko smiled.

"Go on Tsuna-san! Let's start from the beginning!"

"O-ok," Tsuna sighed and opened the book. His nose wrinkled, the smell of old parchment flowing into the air. I pictured it will be written in Italian, he thought anime crying but its written in perfect Japanese.

"It was a warm summer night. The heat in the new country wasn't all that surprising but hot nonetheless. I don't know why Sayako and Giotto decided to invite me over to enjoy Japanese sake with them," Tsuna read, "So I greeted Primo and his wife enthustiastically when I arrived. Staring at Sayako I marvelled at why her beauty has not even faltered at the least during her pregnancy. She had the same grace, the same short chocolate locks and the same glow on her. I hate to admit it but she was even more entrancing right now."

"Wait is this even fiction? I think this really happened," Gokudera commented.

"Wow Tsuna," Yamamoto started, "You get to hear your Great Great Great Grandpa in action!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and continued, "I greeted the two and was led to a modest Japanese home, a far cry from the mansion we had in Italy. It seems that I need not any slippers for there were the so called Tatami mats. I took a good look at the surroundings. An nice wooden hallway and at the side Sayako opened a stereotype sliding door where I was met by a room with a small wooden table at the center and 5 pillows at its sides.

"I took a sit and watched Sayako and Giotto chat as they settled down with a bottle of sake at hand. I smiled and tried to jump in their conversation."

"Ooooh! Tsuna I'll read the dialog for Cecile-san!" Haru suggested.

"Woman! How dare you interrupt the Tenth?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ooh! I want to read for Sayako-san!" Kyoko smiled. Tsuna blushed, I-I'll read for Primo! He thought joyously.

"I could read for Giotto," Reborn smirked as Tsuna anime cried. "You should exhaust your voice with the narration Tsuna."

"H-hai," Tsuna replied with dismay and handed Haru the book.

"Why didn't you invite the others?" Haru read and handed Reborn the book. Everyone sweat dropped. Haru just faked a deep voice.

"Uhh, I think Cecile-san is a woman," Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahi! But I pictured that she'd have a deep womanly voice-!"

You sounded like an ogre, everyone else thought.

"Just read normally," Tsuna sighed.

"Ah, I am sure that everyone's busy right now," Reborn read and passed it to Kyoko.

"Dear didn't you think Cecile-chan would be busy too?" Kyoko passed it to Tsuna.

"We all laughed as Giotto blushed. He merely poured sake to hide his mistake. I brought the sake cup to my lips and sighed. It was sweet. We continued talking and exchanging stories from then on. But my gaze stayed on Sayako. She should be at her prime. I was experienced at child birth, seeing as I practiced medicine back at Italy but Giotto shouldn't rely on me alone." Tsuna heaved, "But as I was thinking that and on cue Sayako started to breathe heavily."

"Hahi! Breathe!" Haru acted out as she massaged Kyoko's shoulders everyone stared at her weirdly, "What? It adds to the drama!"

"Cecile-san didn't even say anything yet!" Tsuna said as he passed the book to Reborn.

"Cecile I think she's going into labor," Reborn read and passed it to Haru.

"Don't panic," Haru said coolly in her deep voice again (everyone sighed), "Go get a blanket."

"Giotto ran off as I tried relaxing Sayako," Tsuna sighed. Haru scrambled to Kyoko. "When he returned I covered Sayako legs and had her lay down on a pillow. I had her spread her legs and checked if there was crowning."

"Onii-san please pass me the blanket!" Kyoko said excited.

"Alright to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he took Tsuna's blanket and followed the narration. Haru then pushed him aside and pretended to look under the sheets. She looked at Kyoko with a serious face and went beside Kyoko to whisper something.

"Striped?" Unfortunately Tsuna was beside them and couldn't help but bleed through his nose. It seems that Kyoko was wearing a skirt.

"Ah the what a perverted old man Tsuna is," Reborn smirked.

"Push Sayako-san! Push!" Haru yelled, smiling as if she was enjoying.

"Ughhh!" Kyoko pretended to act as if she was in pain. Kyoko-chan's cute, Tsuna thought blushing as she made faces.

"Hiya! Here is the great Lambo!" Lambo yelled as he ran out the sheets.

"WHERE DID LAMBO COME FROM?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Stupid cow! A newborn doesn't talk yet!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hahaha a baby choosing its own name!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I-pin desu!" I-pin followed.

"Sayako-san didn't give birth to twins!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't know where this came from but it's pretty random. I don't know if I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Enma and Tsuna were fixing their things before they go home. Tsuna sighed as he closed his bag. Enma took notice of this and decided to ask his friend about it.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Enma asked as he grabbed his bag. Tsuna scratched his head.

"It's just that Reborn found a journal from one of the wives of Primo's guardians," he explained, "Yesterday we ended up re-enacting the birth of his child."

"But isn't that nice?" Enma smiled, "You get to know more about the first gen."

"I guess so…" Tsuna trailed off, "I'm worried that Reborn might get carried away."

Enma laughed and patted Tsuna's back.

"I can imagine him doing that."

"Boo!" Enma and Tsuna screamed in shock as a giant realistic ghost mask of Giotto flew in front of them, "Tsunaaaa~!"

"I- It's calling my name!" Tsuna yelled.

"Y-you must have released a spirit!" Enma yelled.

The mask disappeared revealing a frowning Reborn at its wake. He tsk-ed in disappointment and cut the thin wire that was holding him up. He landed perfectly and stared at the two grown teenage boys cowering at his feet.

"I thought that it would have taken more than that to scare you two," Reborn pouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT MASK WAS SCARY REALISTIC!" Tsuna retorted as he stood up while helping Enma.

"Really?" Reborn smirked, "Then I have to thank Yamamoto for making this mask so well."

"What Yamamo…"

"Anyway go to the auditorium of your school and bring Enma with you." Reborn ran off before Tsuna and Enma could say a thing. The two looked at each other with worry, wondering what the hit man has prepared for them there.

* * *

A/N:

Short chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was speechless. Also out of breath.

So was Enma.

The two were speechless. They hadn't thought that Reborn could go this _detailed_, intricate. Tsuna even wanted Reborn to actually _kick him_ so that he would know that it wasn't a dream. But by today's standards what he was seeing _should_ be a dream.

But no

It was as if you were staying at Japan when Primo was alive. Even the smallest cracks were seen on the widely three-dimensional set Reborn has prepared. Tsuna would credit him if he wasn't afraid of what the hit man has prepared for him.

"Ciaossu," Tsuna's jaw dropped. Reborn had dressed as Primo but with a kimono with Kyoko beside him. Kyoko was wearing a wig jet black in color. She was wearing a nice intricately designed floral pink kimono. Light make up was applied to her face to enhance a nice mature look for her. Pink lip gloss had helped her lips glow a light pink.

She was more beautiful.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greeted, "I feel like a member of the theater club!"

Tsuna blushed, unable to speak. How he wished he could be acting Primo right now. How he wanted that so.

"Tsuna I had the literature club write the script for our movie and plays," Reborn remarked. Tsuna stared at Reborn agape.

"P-p-production?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Actors get a lot of attention so using that we could promote the Vongola and make some money at the same time," Reborn explained, "You would need it when the upcoming Student Body Elections are near."

"I-isn't this a bit…" Enma started, also shocked by what he is seeing and hearing.

"Oh before I forget you'll be playing as Cozart," Reborn remarked while pulling out a script, "Here you review this script for 3 minutes before we have rehearsals."

Enma accepted it half-heartedly as Tsuna protested.

"Wait who will I play?!" he whined.

"See the cast list on the script yourself."

* * *

_**Cast list**_

Reborn as Giotto

Kyoko Sasagawa as Sayako

Hayato Gokudera as G

Yamamoto Takeshi as Mitsuki (Sayako's Friend)

Ryohei Sasagawa as a vendor

Haru Miharu as Cecile Carlo

Enma Shimon as Cozart Shimon

Lambo as Giotto's snot

I-pin as a bush

Tsuna as Michaela Shimon (Cozart's Wife)

* * *

"WHY WILL I BE MICHAELA SHIMON?!" Tsuna yelled.

"No complaints," Reborn retorted. "This is for episode one."

"Episode One? I thought this was a play," Enma asked.

"It'll be a trilogy." Reborn smiled

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Lambo smiled as he strutted around in his costume, happy of being human excretion.

"I'm going to be the best snot ever!"

* * *

A/N:

Another short chapter but don't worry I'm building up for a long one


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna had an unbelievably nice quiet life before but he lost that when he met Reborn. Truthfully he was fine with that but all the weird things that he had encountered could never top this.

"WHY IS THIS ALSO PART OF THE PLAY?!" he exclaimed. They had just reenacted Giotto's sneezing. Reborn had just faked sneezed and by a 'miracle' Lambo suddenly appeared and Reborn stuck a giant handkerchief to him. He was then discarded at the corner of the stage where he bothered numerous blackmailed production staff.

"It's all in here Tsuna," Reborn smiled and showed him the diary.

_Giotto was coming down with a cold. Since I'm the renowned Family doctor Sayako called for me. I entered when Giotto was sneezing and he quickly discarded the tissue which irritated me. I hated mess but he was sick so I cleaned the mess up with no other complaints._

"DOES THIS MEAN HARU WILL THROW LAMBO AWAY?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn shook his head and took the diary away from Tsuna's hands. He turned a page and showed Tsuna again.

_I threw his mess along with the fire I created at the backyard. I wanted to cook by an open fire._

"WAIT HARU IS GOING TO BURN LAMBO?!" Tsuna continued.

Oh the stress!

"I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS!" Tsuna yelled.

"Relax Tsuna this is only rehearsal," Reborn smirks.

Does that mean Reborn honestly wants to burn Lambo? Tsuna thought before sighing. I'll just have to think of a way to save him before he dies then.

"Okay back to rehearsal!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter after the long long long long long long hiatus.**


End file.
